The Way It Is
by FAXfan
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is going to school where she meets the infamous Scorpius Malfoy. Things escalade from there. I do not own anything! J.K.'s own it all excpet plot! Please read! Not sure where this is going.
1. My first day

**Bear with me this is my first Harry Potter story. There will be mistakes and I won't fix them. I mean I try to get all of them, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix them. ^_^ Now, I'm not sure where this is going. Please read and review!!!! Also, I think I'm going to have them living in Grimwauld Place. **

**Lily's POV**

My alarm woke me up. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair and packed them away. I got all of my last minute things and put them into my suit case. I grabbed a bright, blood red sweater and a pair of dark jeans. I slipped my socks and black converse on. I look at the mirror. I had inherited most things from my mother. The only things I got from my father is his black hair and emerald eyes. I got my mother face shape and her straight hair. I had doe eyes that everyone had to cave for. I was quite short, and I don't know where that came from. I was only 4'9" and skinny. **(Remember she is only 11.) **I skipped down the stair and went into the kitchen.

"Good Moring Kreatcher!" I sang.

"Moring Miss Lily." He croaked.

"I will miss your cooking while I'm at Hogwarts." I told him sincerely.

"Why thank you Miss, I will miss you." The emotional creature hugged me. I hugged back. James took this moment to appear.

"Ready for school Lilykins!"

"Yeah, I'm sure excited."

"I wouldn't be. I would be nervous about which house I would be in."

"Why, they're all great!"

"What about Slytherin?"

"I don't care."

"WHAT? Are you kidding? Slytherin is horrible. THE enemy!" James freaked.

"Shut up! Slytherin is great and I would be proud to be in it!" James was speechless. I walked and got my bags and brought them downstairs. Dad was waiting for us.

"Ready kids?" We nodded and floo'd to the station. **(I don't know if that's how they get there.)**

We were getting ready to go through that wall to get to platform 9 ¾ and we were waiting for Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. They finally got there with Rose and Hugo.

"Hey Hugo!" I ran and hugged him. We ran through the wall together. We stood in amazement. It was freaking awesome! I was walking backwards not paying attention and I ran into something very hard. I turned around to see a gray eyed guy.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I explain sheepishly.

He smirked and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. What's your name little lady?" He tried to charm me.

"Lily Potter and I already know I don't look anything like one." He looked a little stunned.

"That's a good thing. Your better looking. Catch ya later Potter." He turned and left. I took a shaky breathe and walked over to my family.

"Who were you talking to?" My cousin Louis asked with a glare. I'm guessing he already knew.

"No, the question is why you were talking to him." James glared.

"Ooh, him? Spill Lily bean." Roxanne pressed.

"Wait, Lily was talking to a guy?" My dad asked concern.

"It's not a big concern. It was only Scorpius Malfoy." I told them.

"Not a big concern? Not a big concern! Lil he is the biggest man whore at Hogwarts." James said.

"Oh well. I don't care. I find him rather repulsive." I lied.

"Dang! You're a first."

"Good, I'll take Hogwarts by storm."

"You are too much like your mum." Uncle Ron said, "You boys look after her." I rolled my eyes and said goodbye. All us kids got on the train.

"Guys where's Fang?" I asked. Fang is my pitch black owl with a very sharp beak.

"I got him Lil!" Hugo told me.

"Thanks much!" We all sat down in a booth and hung out until we got to Hogwarts. I got out first and ran into a thick wall again. I looked up and saw the white blonde hair.

"Potter, you have a knack of running into me."

"I would say sorry, but I don't really care." I cut in front of him and walked up to Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid!" I said excited.

"Ello Lily." Hugo and I walked together following Professor McGonagall. She called names to get sorted. Everything passed in a blur then I heard my named called. I took a deep breath and walked up to the hat.

**How was it?? **** Any questions go ahead and ask. Thanks for reading!! REVIEW!! If anyone can tell me how they get around from place to place I would love to know! Also, if there are any suggestions I'm willing to hear them! **


	2. Welcome to the life of ME

**Hey I would have updated faster but I got grounded. **** IM BACK!!! Thanks to all who helped me out! So here it is and sorry for the wait. P.S. I will be skipping ahead.**

** Lily's POV**

As soon as I sat on the stool the hat jumped to life. _Ahh, another Potter, but you different from the rest. You have the smarts for Ravenclaw, but that's not good enough, you have the cunningness of Slytherin, but you have extreme courage. Where shall I put you?_

_**I honestly don't care. Whatever house is fine.**_

_In that case, let it be GRYFFINDOR!!!_

I smiled and walked down to the table. My brothers and their friends all surrounded me.

"How does it feel to be a gryff Lil?" James asked.

"Just like anything else." He looked shocked. I turned and finally looked around, good. Hogwarts was soo big and wonderful. I couldn't wait to be away from my parents. As I was looking around Malfoy caught my eye. He smiled and winked. I smiled back and did a finger wave but looked elsewhere so no one would notice. After a few minutes I got bored and looked back. He was still looking at me. I gave him a questioning look. He mouthed, "You are just so funny looking." He was joking around. So I stuck my tongue out and weirdly enough Scorpius licked his lips. I shuddered and looked at my family. James was talking to my cousin Fred, probably about pranks, and Al was looking at a Hufflepuff girl.

"Who you looking at Al?" I asked. He didn't here me so I poked him really hard.

"The answer is eye of newt!" He semi shouted. We all looked at him weird.

"Sorry, I was distracted, what did you say lil?"

"I said, who are you staring at?" He turned red and whispered something.

"What?" I asked. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"My girlfriend Sara."

"AWE!!! That's so cute!" I giggled and everyone looked at me like I was on crack, I just glared.

A piece of paper landed on the table in front of me. It was my time table.

_**(I don't know how exactly the schedules go.)**_

_Charms_

_History of Magic_

_Transfiguration_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology (Tuesday Thursday Friday)_

_Flying (Monday)_

_Potions_

_Astronomy (Wednesday))_

I was quite happy with my schedule!

"What did you get Lily?" James asked.

"Charms, History of Magic, Transfiguration, DADA, and Potions everyday, Herbology on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday, Flying on Monday, and Astronomy on Wednesday!" I said excitedly. There was a really nervous looking first year beside me and a very talkative girl beside her talking to no one in particular.

"Hi, I'm Lily Potter, what's your name?" I asked the quite girl. She turned and looked at me.

"Anna Clarke, I'm a muggle born."

"Oh Hi! I'm Elizabeth Johnson, a half blood."

"Hi, so what are you guys' schedules?" We all had the same classes. So we got up and left for Charms. All through the day I surprisingly never got a class wrong or was late. In fact it was like I knew where they were directly, and I didn't. I am done with classes and so is Anna, but Beth had to go somewhere.

"So Anna, any guys you like?"

"Uhm, not really, but there's this one really cute guy named Marcus. How about you?"

"Nope! I mean in my league no, but have you seen the seventh years? Two words holy crap. I mean were only eleven so it's not like its anything major but, wow!" Anna just chuckled. Throughout that year Anna and I became best friends and Beth was just a friend. Scorpius Malfoy kept sending little winks and bumps her way, being playful. In her second year James got a girlfriend and Al broke up with his. Lily was just watching from afar. Nothing was really happening. Teddy and Vic were engaged. Her third year Teddy and Vic got married. Lily got a half blood boyfriend named Kris Simpson. They dated for the whole year and everything was going great. James and Al were mad and didn't like Kris. As it turns out Kris was a real jerk after all. Anna caught him cheating on Lily with the house slut Sarah Gatchel. Lily was so upset she ran up to Kris in the middle on the great hall the next morning and gave him a good bat-boogey hex and punched him in the face. She got two detentions for it. After that Kris became her brothers' best target.

Now, it's the summer going into her fourth year. The best part of all this is that Al has a new best friend. His name is Scorpius Malfoy. Looks like she'll be seeing a lot of him over the summer!

**Sorry it's still not that long. It is going to get a little juicier in the up coming chapters. Stay tuned and review!!!!!!!!**


	3. Sexy Serpents?

**Alright sorry for the wait!! :D Here is your next chapter. If any of you have a suggestion lemme know!!!!**

** Lily POV**

I was sitting in my room listening to some muggle band called Nickelback when I heard doors slam and mom start yelling.

"HARRY POTTER WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Yelled my mother. I grimaced and went downstairs. Dad had walked in and had a guilty look on his face.

"Gin calm down. Look you woke up Lily." I pointed to me. When mom turned to look he mouth help me. I stifled a giggle.

"Hey mum."

"Hon, what do you think about this. Your dad bought a muggle car and enchanted it like the stories of your grandpa Arthurs old car."

"Neat, but I wouldn't tell Al or James because bad things might happen." I gave a wink.

"Shouldn't your father get rid of it?" I glared. I took a deep breath. This was about to get fun.

"Mom before you yell I need to tell you something."

"What hunny?"

"It's actually a confession I just can't hold any longer."

"What!!"

"James is hiding Kate up their in his room!" I busted. Kate was James' girl.

"What! That young man doesn't know what's coming for him!" She marched up the stairs.

"Thank you sweet heart. Is he really though?"

"Yupp!" I winked and skipped up the stairs but ran into something extremely hard and warm. Whatever I ran into tumbled with me down the stairs as we crashed and burned. When we stopped I realized I was straddling something. Not something, someone. Not someone Scorpius. I blushed.

"Oh hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He chuckled.

"What's up?"

"I have an extremely beautiful girl straddling me." He winked.

"Who? Oh! Me. Awe! Ew! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" I yelled. **(Is that how you spell his middle name?)**

He was laughing at the end of my incredibly stupid jumble of words. A sleepy Al walked downstairs.

"Hey Scorpius, Hey Lil." He walked into the kitchen. We both looked at each other. We were in a very compromising position and Al walked by. I shook my head and got up. I put my hand out to help Scorpius up and he took. He pulled me close so not one part of out bodies weren't touching.

"If you wanted me that bad all you had to do was ask." He walked away. I looked like a freaking fish. James hopped down the stairs.

"What's with the face and the blush sis?" He asked.

"What? Oh nothing you need to worry about." He and I stalked into the kitchen. I glared at Scorpius and he just smiled and waved.

"Morning Lilykins!" He bellowed.

"Oh heck no! If you have a nickname for me you get one. Your name shall be…" I grinned evilly.

"Oh no." The smiled was wiped off of his face but my brothers looked interested.

"My sexy serpent. Oh and if you want to play games. It's on!" I grabbed some water and walked out. I heard loud clatter and my sexy serpent laughing and then BAM! I ran into something again. I looked up and saw a wall.

"Smooth Lilykins, smooth."

"Shut up you damn sexy serpent. That's really long. How about when we are alone I call you that but when around other people, you are Scorp!" I smiled and walked upstairs to find a very bad song on my mp3. I shut it off and thought about Scorp. What the hell is he on about me wanting him? He drives me crazy! I think that's the problem. I know I think he's hot but now I know I absolutely LIKE him.

"Lily!" A shrill voice yelled. I looked up and saw

"Anna! What are you doing here?"

"I see I'm wanted so much. I thought I'd visit you that's all. I'm only visiting for like three weeks."

"What yay!" I jumped up and hugged her.

"Yeah, my family is going on vacation so I came here. I heard you had yummy Scorpius in your kitchen."

"My sexy serpent? Yupp! Well, that's where he was."

"Wait what did you call him?"

"It's a long story." So I told her the fun little experience I had with him.

**Hey sorry it's short! I've been real real busy. I hope you all had wonderful holidays!!! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 SORRY!

**Hey guys I'm sorry but I'm going to start working on stories one at a time. I am here by discontinuing this story. I'll start to do it later!! **


	5. Never have I ever

**Well, I am back from my break!! Here is the next chapter!**

**Lily POV**

Anna and I ended up never falling asleep that night. We talked about anything and everything. That is why it is eight in the morning and we are dying.

"I can't make it Lils!" Anna proclaimed.

"You can do it!" We were making our way downstairs for breakfast and feeling our stupidness coming to us. We stepped in the kitchen expecting just my mom. Instead, there was my mom and my two brothers along with Scorp. Holy hell did I blush. You may be asking why and let me explain. I am wearing a black lace bra, a white cami, and black soffee shorts. Unfortunately, you can see lace coming out from under my cami along with the bra itself being seen. I could see Scorp rake his eyes up and down my body.

"Er, hello." I smiled meekly.

"Lily what in Merlin's beard are you wearing?" James said a bit hysterically.

"My Pj's why?"

"They are inappropriate!" He freaked. I scoffed.

"Oh shut it will you? I am not a little girl, get over it." I rolled my eyes.

"Anna, you want some milk?" I asked.

"Sure thing Lil." I went to the fridge and grabbed some milk. I walked to a cupboard and got two glasses I filled them both up and went to put the milk away.

"Lily, can I have some?" Scorpius asked. I smiled and poured some milk in his glass.

"Thank you." He smiled as well. I sat down and listened to my brothers explain what stupid trouble they will get in today. My mom soon set food on the table and it was a mad rush. I swear James was elbowing to get to the food. Scorp kicked Al's chair out from under him. I calmly took food for Anna and I. I was laughing on the inside because my mom enchanted the food so it replaces itself. As we sat back and ate I wondered when I could sleep. I sighed a dreamy sigh.

"Thinking of me?" Scorp asked.

"Yes I was actually." He looked surprised.

"What exactly were you thinking about?" He asked interested.

"I was thinking that you are the nosiest guy in the world." I smirked and took my plate to the sink. Anna followed suit and we chilled on my bed upstairs.

"Lily you want to play I never?"

"Sure." She ran downstairs and came up with some butter beer. You have to love how my family stores this stuff!

"I'll start. I never French kissed a boy." She said shyly. I took a drink. I felt the warm liquid spread over my body.

"I never yelled at a teacher to be crude." She blushed and took a drink.

"I never straddled a guy." I wasn't going to drink but then I remembered the thing with Malfoy. I sighed and took a drink.

"You did what???" She yelled.

"Shush! Yes I straddled a guy before. I fell on him!"

"Oh right, I forgot about Scorpius." She giggled. We continued playing until I realized I was drunk with warm happiness. I sighed contently and lay down. Anna did also. We were both quiet in our own thoughts. This is why I loved Anna. We could chill and not have to work every second to keep things fun. I though about my family and Hogwarts and then Scorp came into my mind. He really was ruggedly handsome. He had a straight nose that fit well with him. He had silk hair you want to run your fingers through, his jaw was sharp and intoxicating, and his lips were deliciously tempting. I sighed. My brother's best friend was damn hot and I couldn't do a thing about it. I have had dreams were it is just us chilling, actually getting to know each other. That will never happen. My brother's don't ever let me hang out with guys. Hogwarts has been a pain. Sometimes I feel as though I am a sheltered little girl wanting to get out and break free. So many people think I am perfect and it bugs the hell out of me. I'm not perfect. Yes my dad is the chosen one and yes my whole family is famous, but so what? I am an average girl who makes mistakes. My brothers won't let that go and neither will papers. My family is always in the news. I sighed once more and thought about what I should have done by now. A guy should have at least touched me, right? I mean I have only ever made out! Wait, I am still young. I have plenty of time. I need to realize I can't rush my life. As much as I want to be older I just can't.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Anna.

"Nothing really. I am just relaxing."

"That is one good idea. I think I will just relax."

"You should it is mighty fun!"

So I took her advice and just relaxed. My thoughts slowly drifted in and out and I was just feeling the warmth of my bed and this softness of the breeze. I was in bliss. I felt as if I could do a million things. Just relaxing made me understand this could really help during school. As I went back into my own little peaceful den and was content. My mind was completely blank and I could just feel. I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

**I am sorry this is short but I need to get this out! When she is thinking you have to understand that she isn't going on to different topics, she is just letting her mind wander. Those are her exact thoughts. Please review and tell me how I did!**


	6. Mr Draco Jr

**I'm sorry guys! I haven't been on for a while BUT I have been in Chicago! It was fun to be in a big city for once. I am back and ready to roll! (That sounded gay as balls.)**

**Lily POV**

As I woke from my drunken slumber I felt something on my foot. Anna was draped everywhere. Her hair was tickling my foot. I shook her awake.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bacey!" I sung.

"Gahr, shut up." I looked at the clock. It was noon, the next day.

"It's noon!" She slowly got up grumbling.

"Oh gag me with a sock!" I said. She can stop moping. She took a shower last night so I got in today. I grabbed a plain black shirt and a black and red checkered jacket. I grabbed some black skinny jeans and converse and went downstairs.

"'fternoon." I ground out. I had the world's biggest wedgie. Anna, last night, dared me to wear a thong the rest of our break.

"What's wrong?" Scorp asked.

"Nothing too bad. Just really annoying."

"Who?" Al asked confused.

"Anna." I randomly made up.

"What did she do?"

"The question isn't what it's who."

"She did who?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yeah."

"Yes?"

"No!"

"NO?"

"Why not."

"WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?" AL lost his cool.

"Nothing I was just randomly making that up."

"I hate you." He told me.

"I found it extremely funny!" Scorp said cheerfully.

"Thanks Scorp!" I smiled. Anna walked downstairs.

"I thought I was waiting for you!" She sounded upset. I laughed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know."

"It is all good. What are we doing today?" I was about to answer when we heard a _pop_.

"Hello Potters!"

"Teddy!" I ran and jumped in his arms.

"Lils, you are looking good. Stop it."

"Oh shut it you!" I hugged him again.

"I was wondering lily if you would like to go to diagon alley with me. Anna too!" He said. I looked at Anna and she nodded.

"We'll go and we are ready."

"Alright Lils you first." I grabbed onto his arm and we apparated to the leaky cauldron. Soon Anna came in with Teddy.

"Ohh Mr. Lupin good to see you." A barista (think that is spelled wrong!) said. I looked at Anna and we laughed. All I could think of was _Damn, stupid barista! _Ted shook his head and we went through the wall. Anna and I raced to two different places. She went to the Wheezes and I went to the Quidditch store. The new broom that was masculine was a Firestarter 200. The one for the girl was a Silverstar 211. The men's fit men better the women's fit women better. I was admiring the 211 when Ted walked over.

"That is a beauty."

"Yeah too bad I'll never be able to get it!"

"Maybe someday you will."

"Whatever you say Teddy."

"Let's go find Anna and get some ice cream." We took off and went to the re-opened ice cream stand. I got candy apple and cinnamon flavor and Anna got banana. Teddy got the best. Kiddie Kats. It is cake batter with Kit Kats in it. We sat down on a bench when Anna froze. I looked up and saw Scorp's older brother. His name was Draco Jr. and he was also hot as hell. He had longish hair with bangs. (Think of John O'Callaghan's hair from The Maine.) His was black coming from his mom. He had perfect teeth and an amazing body. He stopped and looked around. He spotted me and smiled. He walked towards us.

"Who is that?" Teddy asked getting protective.

"Scorp's brother."

"Who is Scorp?" He asked confused.

"Hello Lily. Nice to see you again!" D.J. stuck his hand out to shake. I took it and was amazed at how rough it was.

"Hey D.J.! This is my god brother Teddy Lupin and my best friend Anna. Her last name isn't important." I smiled as she hit me. D.J. laughed.

"Hey what's up, I'm D.J. Malfoy. Lil, has Scorpius been behaving?" He asked. I immediately had flashbacks of me straddling him, us playing around, his sexy everything. Anna caught on and laughed her ass off. I glared at her.

"He is fine!" Double meaning right there.

"No tell me the truth." D.J. persisted.

"Trust me that is the truth." Once again Anna caught on and smothered her snickers. Unfortunately Teddy caught on too.

"Not the way he looks Lily, how he is acting." He said sternly. I blushed as D.J. laughed.

"That was a good one!"

"Scorp is being as good as he can considering he is in THE Potter household."

"For sure." He nodded.

"Has he made the moves on you?" He asked.

"Erm, no?" I said in a questioning voice.

"My brother is a dweeb, ignore him."

"I beg to differ. You bro was number 1 on Hogwarts sexiest men." I spilled. Oops, that was a secret.

"Say what! Tell me more."

"No! I refuse!"

"Fine. I'm sorry to say I have to leave you now. Work calls. I hope to see you soon Lily. You keep my brother in line, ya hear? Nice to meet you both." He was off.

"I think it's time we got you girls home." Teddy said. We nodded and he took Anna first and came back for me. I could only imagine what was going to happen when Scorp talks to his brother tomorrow!

** How was it? Please review. Sorry for the wait again! If you have any ideas please let me know! I always take them into consideration!**


	7. Condoms bring the Magic

**Lily POV**

I was sitting in my living room loving that the AC was on. It was hotter then hell and I was dying. I was leaning back with my head on the couch just chilling and jumped so high that I fell off the couch. Scorpius walked in the living room with a BANG!

"Lily why are you on the floor?" He asked.

"Oh you know. The usual. It was so pretty I just had to be closer to it."

"Smartass. Why didn't you tell me you saw my brother? Better yet, what did you say to him?" He demanded.

"Nothing important why?" I was bewildered. Scorp's eyes flashed as he showed me… a box of condoms.

".Fuck." Was all I said.

"You see my brother says that since I am so horny that I need to be protected because we don't want my horny little children running around. So what DID you tell him?"

"I kind of stuttered when he asked me if you were flirting with me. That's it, I swear!"

"Dang, then he told me a bunch of shit. Awe damn! He just said that to get stuff out of me!" He rambled on.

"Scorp, what are you talking about?" I asked. He shut his mouth with a snap.

"Nothing lily. Don't worry about it." He smiled. I walked towards him and I put my hands on his shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"You can tell me Scorp. You can tell me anything," He stared right back.

"I know. I will tell you things. I trust you so much lily. You have no idea." He seemed to be getting closer to me. I felt confused. So many emotions were running through me, I felt scared, anxious, excited, but the one that made me scared as hell was the feeling that this was right. I wanted it. I wanted him. I went to move a little closer to him but my foot got caught on a rug. I tried to get my foot free but felt myself falling. My face smashing into Scorpius', or bodies tangled together as we fell to the ground. My knee landed in his promised land.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry Scorpius!" I said as I got off him. He managed to give a small smile in his grimace.

"It's all good Lils." He slowly got up.

"Gods I feel terrible!" He came over to me and hugged me tight against him. He smelled absolutely brilliant.

"I'm fine Lily." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath on my ear. I shivered.

"Oi, get off my sister!" My brother yelled. Scorpius jumped away and looked ashamed.

"Shut it James. It was just a hug between two… friends." I had trouble saying the last word.

"Well that seemed awful cozy for just friends!"

"Well we are so deal with it!" We were screaming by now.

"What in the flying fuck is going on?" My mom yelled. I have never heard her yell like that.

"Lily and Scorpius were hugging!" James exclaimed.

"And?" My mom asked trying to find a problem.

"And! What is wrong with you? Your daughter was hugging an older man!"

"Are you saying that she can't hug older men?" She asked.

"Yes! Mom is it just wrong!"

"Lily no hugging James, Al, Scorpius, your dad, Teddy, or anyone older than you."

"Mom I didn't mean it like that! Just unrelated people."

"Teddy isn't related."

"He might as well be!"

"James drop it. You need to learn your sister is growing up and soon she will be doing a LOT more than hugging." My mom walked away, James looked like a fish, I was blushing beat red, and Scorp was looking at me.

"Sorry I caused all this. I'm going home." Scorpius sounded sad. He floo'd away. I saw red with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you James Sirius Potter?" I screamed.

"What… nothing." He was shocked at my rage. I saw my mom. Dad, Al, and Teddy walk in but I paid no attention to him.

"Well something has got to be wrong with you! YOU FREAK OUT OVER THE LITTLE THINGS! YOU MADE SCORP GO AWAY. HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU ARSEHOLE!" I screamed at him. He was pale white and looked scared to death. I could see the curtains whipping around, the doors slamming, and I could hear all our dishes breaking.

"YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOURSELF OKAY? YOU ARENT GREAT OR MAGNIFICANT, SO STOP TREATING PEOPLE BAD. YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE! I WILL HUG WHOEVER I WANT WHEN I WANT WHERE I WANT, DO YOU FREAKING HEAR ME!"

"Yeah, sorry." He croaked. Slowly everything started to fade. I ran upstairs and puked in the toilet. I flushed and heard dad enter.

"That was some show of magic."

"What?" I sounded horrible.

"Lily you showed a ton of magic with your outburst. You are extremely powerful and I am shocked as hell. Hunny, you have more power in you than me and your mom put together!" Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"What are you talking about? There is no way."

"But there is." He walked out and I was in shock still. I cleaned up and went to my room. I lay in my bed. I was thinking of everything that was going on. I had completely forgotten Anna was here until she walked in my room.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk." She nodded and sat on the spare bed. I realized Anna was going home today to pack.

"Anna you're leaving!"

"I know silly!" I hugged my best friend and led her downstairs. We said good bye as she parted. I turned around to face James.

"What." I said dangerously.

"I'm sorry Lily. It is just hard for a big brother, me especially, to see their little sister grow up. I just wasn't prepared. I am really sorry." He looked sincere. I smiled.

"It's okay James. You can't help it that you're an idiot!" He laughed and ruffled my hair. Ready to go to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Hell yes!" We went into the kitchen to eat our dinner. I went upstairs after and packed for Hogwarts the nest morning.

** How was it! Please review, I am not getting a lot of reviews. Reviews keep me going guys!**


End file.
